Simplemente Yoruichi
by Hikari Katsuragi
Summary: ·One Shot· A la líder del escuadrón de castigo y ejecutores se la conoce por ser la Diosa del Shumpo, no por desenfundar su Zampakutoh contra ningún oponente. Aunque ahora parece que Yoruichi Shihouin no volverá a enfundarla jamás.


_**Disclaimer**____ Todos los personajes pertenecen a __Tite__Kubo_

___**Simplemente **__**Yoruichi**__**…**_

Ahí está ella de pie, imponente, firme. Es diferente a las demás, tan distante y fría como majestuosa. A pesar de no ser muy alta, su sola presencia causa temblor en los débiles y un infundado respeto en los fuertes. Un aura de seguridad la envuelve siempre, manteniéndola completamente alejada del mundo, al mismo tiempo que su semejanza al resto la une por mucho que ella intente ser diferente.

Cortante, sólo conoce la lengua de la lucha: la unión y choque de dos hojas afiladas, una contra otra, creando un sonido metálico que resuena por doquier, volviéndose a repetir milésimas de segundo después.

Veloz, tal y como la han enseñado, tal y como la han amaestrado. No le es permitido ningún tipo de error. Es un ser superior. Sólo una persona es capaz de alcanzarla y guiarla.

Engañosa. Su apariencia cambiante puede lograr embaucar a más de uno, tendiéndoles una emboscada con tan sólo pensarlo. Un cuerpo encerrado dentro de otro.

Es perfecta. Un arma creada para matar y para salvar. El filo de su lengua es capaz de cortar hasta lo más insignificante. Jamás ha sido vencida y sin embargo, su otro cuerpo es capaz de encerrarla.

¿Cómo algo tan bello es capaz de acumular tal poder de destrucción?

La mira, completamente embelesada. Es una parte de ella, una parte de su capitana. A pesar de ser un simple objeto, su fuerza es capaz de doblegar a cualquiera con un solo mandoble, a una velocidad espectacular y con una elegancia digna de su estatus. Una _Zampakutoh_ que a simple vista no se diferencia mucho de las del resto de capitanes pero que ella sabría reconocer de entre miles de _katanas_.

Hoja de doble filo.

Nadie conoce su nombre real. En su escuadrón son muchos los apodos que se le atribuyen a la poderosa arma, temible, veloz, elegante y hasta sabia. A pesar de que ella ha visto a su dueña empuñarla y usarla, no ha oído palabra de sus labios que le dijese un nombre, que la describiera.

Ni un mísero murmullo.

Tampoco nadie sabe cuál es su _shikai_. A la líder del escuadrón de castigo y ejecutores se la conoce por ser la Diosa del _Shumpo_, no por desenfundar su _Zampakutoh_ contra ningún oponente. Lo hacía pocas veces y sólo si era estrictamente necesario.

Aunque ahora parece que Yoruichi Shihouin no volverá a enfundarla jamás.

Su capitana, su líder, su modelo a seguir se ha ido. Ha marchado de la Sociedad de Almas sin dejar rastro alguno de su persona. Tan sólo su _Zampakutoh_ abandonada en un rincón de su habitación. La de ella, su vasalla más fiel, la que dejó el nombre de _Shaolin_ para pasar a llamarse _Soi Fong_, con la misión expresa de cuidar y velar por la seguridad de Yoruichi Shihouin.

_Yoruichi-sama_.

A pesar de que ella no lo necesitase para nada.

A pesar de todo eso, se esforzó para aprender. Su misma líder la enseñó a usar la espada tal y como lo hacía ella. Luchó contra ataques sorpresa y miradas del resto de ejecutores, llenas de envidia y recelo porque una joven inexperta se convertía en la guardiana de su propia líder.

¿Qué es lo que ha hecho mal?. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro desaparecía sin decir nada?. ¿Por qué se encontraba su _Zampakutoh_, su espada de hoja de doble filo, en su habitación?. ¿Es algún tipo de mensaje?

Si lo que había pretendido Yoruichi Shihouin era encomendarle algún tipo de trabajo, Soi Fong no va a hacerlo. Desde el momento en que abandonó su espada, _innombrable_, en sus aposentos dejó de ser Shinigami y, por tanto, perdió todo su respeto. La abandonó por alguna razón, pero ésta ya no es de su incumbencia.

Ni le importa.

Ni quiere saberlo.

La única cosa que puede tener en mente ahora mismo Soi Fong, nombrada capitana del Segundo Escuadrón y líder del escuadrón de castigo y ejecutores, es comportarse según se espera de ella, por su rango, por su lealtad a la Sociedad de Almas. Y con una única meta en mente.

Superar a la que para ella fue _Yoruichi-sama_ y pasó a ser simplemente _Yoruichi_, perdiendo todo su respeto y ganándose todo su rencor. Hacerse más poderosa sin su ayuda, sin la de nadie. Provocar que la gente compare a la antigua líder con ella, y no a ella con la que fuera su superior.

Demostrar que no la necesita, que a pesar de haberla dejado allí no requiere su ayuda para superarla.

Y si se diera la ocasión, vencerla y humillarla, tal como ella se sintió con su marcha.

_……………………………………………………_

___¡Hola! Bueno, aparezco esporádicamente por estos lares para colgar un FF corto de __Bleach__, ésta vez de __Soi__Fong__ y __Yoruichi__. No sé si se ha entendido lo que pretendía con él, la verdad, pero espero que sí. Tiene un leve trasfondo Yuri. Muy leve. Tanto que casi ni se nota, ciertamente. Me ha costado horrores escribirlo._

___Espero que lo hayáis entendido, de verdad. Es la primera vez que escribo algo del estilo –lo cierto es que no me gusta mucho el Yuri-. Lo he hecho para __**Tifa **__**Lock**__, como regalo retrasado de Navidad. Sólo espero que le haya gustado, __jeje__. Yo lo he intentado._

___Bueno, muy buen Año Nuevo 2008 a todo el mundo. Espero que os haya gustado. Y también espero volver a aparecer con alguna actualización de mis __fics_

___**-**__**Hikari**__** Katsuragi-**_

___**PS: **No sé por qué a Fan Fiction le ha dado por juntar palabras. Sorry si hay alguna así XD**  
**_


End file.
